Peggy Pascal
Peggy Pascal (1988-2014) was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of Clifford Grady in Cloudy with a Chance of Murder (Case #75, or Case #19 of Pacific Bay) and Theo Mercier in Under the Thunderdome (Case #77, or Case #21 of Pacific Bay). Peggy was electrocuted to death in The Eye of the Storm (Case #79, or Case #23 of Pacific Bay). Profile Peggy was a 26-year-old woman with ginger hair. She wore a pair of cracked black, circular glasses, and donned a black t-shirt underneath a denim vest. On the right side of the vest, there was a badge representing a tornado. She also wore a necklace depicting a weather vane (which she replaced with a blue "Jazz Town Evacuation" badge in her second case appearance). Besides that, Peggy was known to eat Cajun food, own a cat, speak French, drink chicory, and use insect repellent. Peggy is the niece of Andy Pascal, also a storm chaser like herself. Role in Case(s) Peggy, for some reason, harbored a love for chasing storms and natural disasters for a living. Cloudy with a Chance of Murder Peggy found herself in trouble when Amy Young and the player found an anemometer with a message directed towards local weatherman Clifford Grady about Hurricane Yves, in which she told both officers she used the anemometer to predict the disaster. Amy felt Peggy's storm-chasing agenda had nothing to do with Clifford's death, but when Peggy was told about Clifford's death, Peggy struggled to reason with Clifford to warn Jazz Town about Hurricane Yves but Clifford wouldn't listen to her. Peggy would be approached by Amy and the player for a second time upon Hannah Choi suggesting to the team Hurricane Yves was possibly a man-made storm. Amy wanted to know whether or not Peggy made up the story in which Peggy spent tedious hours studying for reasons as to why Hurricane Yves wasn't on Clifford's barometer--Peggy made good on her predictions that Hurricane Yves was a man-made storm so the disaster wasn't present for Clifford to forecast since weather personnel only had a forecast of natural causes of God. Amy refused to believe this was true as there was no scientific proof of Yves being a man-made disaster but Peggy had to remind the team about her reasoning with Clifford about Hurricane Yves in spite of her being ignored. Peggy was safe when the killer was impounded for grand homicide but Hannah was so fascinated about Peggy's talent that she decided to check up on her after the arrest to investigate the truth behind Hurricane Yves. Under the Thunderdome Peggy found herself in trouble after Amy and the player found a defaced radar dish confirmed by Hannah to be Peggy's property. Peggy wrote a message on the defaced radar dish since Theo gave her what she believed to be a lemon in which she accused Theo of conducting dishonest business. Peggy required a radar dish to help her monitor storms (like hurricanes) since she didn't want an incident like Hurricane Yves to occur. Peggy was due for a second conversation after she went to Amy and the player with fears that the military was after her about her endeavor to leak the weather machine project. Amy told Peggy to calm down and to wait for her and the player in the interrogation room. Amy demanded proof as to why the military would create man-made storms with a weather machine but Peggy wanted Theo to sell the classified military document for cold hard cash. Peggy didn't like that Theo refused to sell her the military document in exchange for the faulty radar dish--something Peggy needed to rebuild her reputation as a storm chaser. Peggy was found innocent for a second time after the pharmacist was indicted for grand homicide, but was in trouble once again after Colonel Spangler suspected her of unlawful use of a military laptop for the sole purpose of gaining knowledge to the military's storm-making project. Murder Details Peggy was found tied to a weather tower, electrocuted to death during the occurrence of Hurricane Zelda in Jazz Town. Despite the high winds, Amy and the player managed to ship Peggy's body to Roxie Sparks for autopsy. Even though Chief Marquez's evacuation order stood, Roxie confirmed Peggy being electrocuted to death judging from the fried skin during the task. The victim was tied to the tower with a metallic wire, attracting a lightning bolt. The killer used force to off Peggy as Roxie suggested the killer used a teapot to knock Peggy unconscious prior to tying the victim to the weather tower. Roxie then stated that the killer knocked Peggy unconscious while the teapot was filled, judging from the tea molecules left in her forehead. Roxie thus concluded the killer to be fond of tea. Besides having found Peggy electrocuted in the scene of the crime, Amy and the player found a kite with the message "You will never stop the storm", implying that the storms were man-made per Peggy's hypothesis during Cloudy with a Chance of Murder. The player took a sample of the snout left on the kite for Yann Toussaint to analyze. The process didn't take Yann long to finish as he made it clear that the killer sustained a cold as a result of Hurricane Zelda. confirmed this machine was linked to the man-made hurricanes.]] Amy and the player made a trip to the derelict bunker in which they found a plasma orb with white material trapped within. The player took a sample of it for Yann to analyze, in which Yann made it clear two things: the killer wore a raincoat and the weather machine was used to create Hurricanes Yves and Zelda, confirming that the hurricanes were linked to Peggy's murder. Amy and the player made one final trip to Peggy's stormchaser van, and found an iron wire and a broken teapot. Yann confirmed that the iron wire and the teapot matched Roxie's description of the apparatus the killer used to off Peggy. Yann extracted DNA traces from the iron wire to confirm the killer was female while he deduced that the killer sustained a cut during the knockdown process, thus stated the killer's blood type was AB-. Killer and Motives In an intense turn of events, the killer turned out to be Dexter Blade's descendant and Blade family heiress, Veronica Blade, but during her moment of arrest, Veronica willfully dropped a couple of bombs during her fiery conversation with Amy and the player. dropped a bomb as she was arrested for the premeditated electrocution of Peggy Pascal.]] Veronica hated the revelation of people forgetting about her family's involvement in building Pacific Bay's Jazz Town. In addition, she also hated Pacific Bay's negligence of her estate's preservance as her land and estate were protected as a historical site under Pacific Bay law. Veronica stole Colonel Spangler's weather machine (and its remote) and created Hurricane Yves to turn things around, in which Amy was shocked to know Veronica was responsible for Hurricane Yves, the storm Chief Marquez mentioned when the player started work in Jazz Town. Veronica created Hurricane Yves to destroy her house so she could disburse her estate's insurance money to leave the district but Peggy told the insurance company Hurricane Yves didn't inflict enough damage to the Blade Estate to warrant approval of the insurance disbursement. Veronica dropped another bomb when she created Hurricane Zelda to transform Jazz Town back into a swamp—the way her ancestors found it centuries before this case and vowed to keep the remote to herself to ensure Hurricane Zelda's destruction, but Zelda's winds knocked the remote out of her hands, and Amy got a hold of it. Amy turned the remote off to stop Hurricane Zelda, which disgusted Veronica as her plans were ruined by the weather machine being turned off. The player then handcuffed Veronica and read her rights before trial began a few hours later. Judge Dante expressed his solitary thanks to the Pacific Bay Police Department for the halt of Hurricane Zelda but Amy assured Judge Dante that she was only doing her job. Judge Dante then directed his attention to Veronica, chastising her for her attempted destruction of Jazz Town with Hurricane Yves and Hurricane Zelda with the use of Colonel Spangler's weather machine and labeled money as her motive for the crimes not to mention Veronica's fatal wallop of Peggy to keep the storms guaranteed. Veronica had no money to afford a lawyer for her defense so Judge Dante made it clear that she would be held liable for being the cause of Hurricanes Yves and Zelda alongside the death and destruction those two man-made storms harvested. Veronica was issued a lifetime jail sentence for the premeditated electrocution of Peggy Pascal and for the largest crime spree in Jazz Town. Amy felt that this was the craziest case due to the man-made storms backed by a motive. Trivia *Peggy is one of the many suspects who appeared in two cases. *In her second mugshot, Peggy has her weather vane necklace instead of her evacuation badge. *Peggy and Dinah Cooper are the only female victims in Jazz Town. Coincidentally, both of them appeared twice as suspects. *Peggy and Kerry Ann Buxton and Tess Goodwin of Grimsborough are the only suspects to have been murdered in final cases of districts. Case Appearances *Cloudy with a Chance of Murder (Case #75, or Case #19 of Pacific Bay) *Under the Thunderdome (Case #77, or Case #21 of Pacific Bay) *The Eye of the Storm (Case #79, or Case #23 of Pacific Bay) PPascalPacificBay.png|Peggy, as she appeared in Cloudy with a Chance of Murder (Case #75, or Case #19 of Pacific Bay). Peggy-C21-App.png|Peggy, as she appeared in Under the Thunderdome (Case #77, or Case #21 of Pacific Bay). C79Corpse.png|Peggy's body. C79KillerJailed.png|Veronica Blade, Peggy's killer. OG_SUS_219_602.jpg OG_SUS_221_602.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims